


Caramel Candies

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [94]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Caramel Candies

You knew, very well, how much Prompto loved spicy foods. On multiple occasions, he would be eating something and the smell of it alone would be enough for you to need something cold to drink.

You also knew -- albeit not as deeply -- for the blond’s love of sweets. He’s tried everything from candied fruits to orange chocolate. But his favorite by far were caramel candies. Soft caramel, hard discs, chewy caramel -- he loved them all, and was always ecstatic whenever he got his hands on some.

“(N/n)!” Prompto called, waving to you. You were helping Ignis with dinner when the blond wrapped his arms around your middle, burying his face in your neck. You squealed as his lips touched your neck, trying to get free as the blond used his lips to tickle you.

“Prompto!” you hissed, turning with red cheeks to face him. You gave him a half-hearted glare, but it completely melted away when you saw his sunny expression.

“Guess what I found,” he smirked, lifting a small bag of candies from one of the pockets of his trousers. (E/c) eyes widened and Prompto’s smirk turned into a grin. “Want some?”

“Are you kidding?!” you gasped, turning around in his arms. “Of course I want some!”

Prompto chuckled at your words, his hand not holding the bag coming to capture your own. He pulled you away from Ignis and towards the edge of the have, pulling you to sit to his left.

“When did you manage to get these?” you asked, taking the caramel disc he offered you and popping it into your mouth.

“Couple days ago.” He popped another candy in his mouth, turning to look out at the setting sun. You watched the blond flinch and shudder when you crushed the caramel disc between your teeth, conflicted blue eyes turning to you. “What is _wrong_ with you?”

His reaction had you curled in on yourself, laughing. You felt his eyes on you as you reached for another disc, only for him to hold the bag out of your reach.

“C’mon, Prompto!” you whined, crawling into his lap to grab the bag. With one hand on his shoulder, you reached for the bag again, struggling as the blond kept it far from your fingers.

“If you want another one, you’re gonna have to beg,” he frowned. His words sent a shiver racing down your spine, even though you _knew_ he hadn’t meant it that way. You knew he hated it when you crushed hard candies with your teeth -- yet you continued to do so. A frown touched your lips as you looked him in the eyes, bottom lip jutting out in a pout.

“Fine,” you muttered, crushing your lips against his. Your fingers wound into the hair at the base of his neck, giving a light tug. Prompto’s gasp made you smile, your tongue dipping into his mouth. For a few seconds, at least, you allowed yourself to get lost as you kissed the gunner -- before you remembered why you had done it in the first place. Your tongue stroked Prompto’s, tasting the caramel on his tongue.

 _There it is_ , you hummed. Using the appendage, you tongued the candy into your own mouth, pulling away with a satisfied smirk.

“Looks like I won,” you cooed. A yelp tore from your throat when you felt Prompto’s fingers dig into your ass, pulling you flush against him. He had a dazed look on his face -- cheeks burned red, blue-violet eyes glazed over with lust.

“That was fucking _hot_ , not gonna lie,” he whispered breathlessly. One hand trailed up your back and cupped your face as he brought his lips to barely touch yours. You shivered against his form as his breath fanned across your lips, gripping his shoulders. When he spoke -- his voice low, gravelly -- his lips brushed against yours, making you shiver once more. “Makes me wanna do it again.”


End file.
